


Long lost fables

by Kaesteranya



Series: Lock and Load [1]
Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because in Soviet Russia, Balalaika joins the Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long lost fables

The Sergeant hadn’t realized at first, why his Capitan suddenly inquired over matters regarding the broken television set in the sala and how it was necessary for them to fix it immediately; she had never cared for the thing in the past. It was a conversation between two of his men on the odds of Russia beating the United States or even Africa in the marathon that year that revealed the reasons. The Sergeant did not call her on it.

 

Three days later, the Capitan did the unthinkable: she abandoned her post with her paperwork in the main office and descended to the sala of Hotel Mosco’s headquarters, joining her men in watching the opening of the Olympics. Her soldiers scrambled to give her the best seat, which she refused. The Sergeant opted to stand beside her, in place at the doorway. He watched the light in her eyes change from something monstrous to something more like a child’s, a little girl’s, and kept his peace.


End file.
